Lotto (Jang-Gun)
Jang-Gun is the main protagonist of the series. He generally uses fire magic, especially the spell Fireball. He is the leader of the legendary antihero team, Triple Threat, composed of himself and his two closest friends, Ah-Dol, and Boromir. He is intelligent enough to manipulate most people, and has even caused AIs to doubt their own existences. His intelligence is arguably his most valuable tool in battle, even with Master level skills and his aspirations to become a Grand Mage. After encountering Yureka, he develops an obsessive interest into her AI nature and eventually decides to find things out on his own. He has since been conducting a personal investigation into the secret of the Artificial Intelligence characters of Last Saga. At first it seems like Lotto is uninterested in girls, as seen by his interactions with Yun-Ji. However it's implied that he actually prefers older women as seen by his attempts to flirt with Piri and his reactions around Yureka and Jae-Ha. Over time he has come to fall in love with both Jae-Ha and Yureka, but is unable to choose between them. He frequently uses Yureka's ID card to change his identity. 'PERSONALITY' He has a Napoleon Complex and loses all control, immediately attacking anyone who calls him "short," "little boy," and so on. In real life he is an honor student named Jang-Gun, but in Lost Saga, he refers himself as Lotto, cutting all ties with his real life persona. Even he admits he is not sure which of the two is his real personality, but doesn't care as long as he's having fun. He becomes obsessed with his AI companion, Yureka (and Jae-Ha by extension), after learning about her. When in the real world, he is Jang-Gun: a quiet ace student at school who is secretly obsessed with the online game, Lost Saga. Despite never really studying, he is able to maintain an A+ average, indicating how smart he naturally is. He is a bit moody but generally a nice person, popular with the girls in his class, and an excellent student that's always studying, even on the way to school. This is all a facade as he has no interest in the girls who approach him, seeing them as annoyances, and despite his good grades, only gives the image of being a study-freak even though he is exhausted the night before from gaming all-night. Online, he is referred to only as Lotto. He is an abrasive and sometimes wicked character. Because of his antagonistic behavior to other players, even his own friends, he is infamous among the players. He is one of the rare Master class players, the strongest players in the game. Lotto is initially manipulative and swindling though set on his goals. This is just because he knows it's a game. When real people are involved, he can be selfless and altruistic, putting himself on the line to protect others. He has a fear of horses, seen reacting negatively around Aradon's horse. 'SYNOPSIS' HISTORY Myriah's Trauma Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir apparently did something unforgivable, but because it was so long ago, everyone forgot what it was. The only thing that they remember was it was bad enough for Myriah to hold a grudge and for Triple Threat to fear the very sight of her, calling her "Medusa" instead of her name. Blackmailing The Lovely Angels A year before the series begins, Triple Threat were on the hunt for a criminal named Dreymon. While his strength was nothing special, he was very good at keeping hidden. At the time, newbie players Julie and K.C attempted to steal from them, but were caught. Boromir and Lotto taunt and threaten to take them to jail, since stealing is a crime in the game, just like the real world. Ah-Dol, however, recognizes them as the pop idols, The Lovely Angels. The girls admit this, acting cute and hoping an autograph will get the to let them go. Lotto is interested in the fact they are The Lovely Angels and Boromir adds they have no use for an autograph. The group evilly blesses their fortune as the girls hold each other in fear of them. The team opens a stand outside of town to exploit them. Boromir advertises as loudly as he can that players can have the chance to hug for 150 Gold or kiss for 200 Gold or both for 250 Gold. Ah-Dol is apprehensive, but goes along with it as Lotto collects the fees. Overenthusiastic (and even gross) fans line up to kiss and hug them, despite their objections. Sick of it, they tell Lotto they'd rather go to jail after all. Lotto, however, threatens to leak their thieving which would hurt their publicity and maybe even ruin them. Julie cries as she went through a lot of trouble to be a singer. K.C. argues that what Lotto is doing now would also cause bad publicity. Lotto reveals he had everyone who paid sign a contract that required to keep them a secret and even offered to change the kiss to a kiss on the cheek, but K.C. doesn't believe them. He then tells the fans,a bunch of dark-skinned and muscley players, to keep this a secret or they would not receive an after-service, to Julie's objections. The players quickly and happily agree, despite K.C.'s objections. As Gina continues to cry, K.C. decides they'll leave after, not caring if they reveal everything. Lotto is exasperated at their stubborn behavior and Ah-Dol regrets being a part of this thanks to Boromir's debt. Lotto reminds them that they are in the middle of the forest with hormone-driven boys and that if they left, he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened to them afterwards. Trapped, K.C. was forced to give out 72 kisses and 91 hugs while Gina was forced to give out 80 kisses and 102 hugs before. By then, Gina and Jin-Mi's power was cut off, booting them offline, allowing them to escape. Through this deception, they were able to find Dreymon and easily defeat him as well as make a profit. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Arriving in Normal Town Lotto and his friends log in and meet up in Normal Town, the capital of Lucafaria. As they discuss what they should do, Lotto freezes and is disconnected from the internet. Jang-Gun quickly rises from his bed to find his sister, Jang-Mi, on his computer. He quickly chastises her for using it since the net-terminal he uses takes up all of the cable's capacity, making multi-channels impossible. He suggests using dial-up, but she complains it's so slow, even though it's not her computer, to his chagrin. He lets her know it's frustrating getting kicked off like that, though she herself doesn't get why the game is fun since it makes her dizzy. Jang-Gun rhetorically asks if chatting with guys at night is fun and what their mother would think. Jang-Mi simply wishes her brother a good night as he logs back on. Back in the game, Lotto finds himself in a bathroom (most likely placed there by his friends as a prank). He receives a message from Ah-Dol to meet at the pub, frustrated at not saying which pub it is. When he arrives, he finds Boromir trash-talking about his size and messages Ah-Dol to relay a threat while Lotto points his sword at Boromir's neck, making him apologize and submit. Lotto reveals he found them quickly because of how predictable they were. After making fun of Boromir for not being able to taste alcohol for being a minor, they agree to go to the Sunken Dungeon. When they arrive, Lotto and his team are initially skeptical since it appears no different than the dungeons at Easy Town, but because it was around their level they decide to head on in. They are interrupted at the entrance by two Swordmaster players, Rowe and Michelle, mistaking them for beginners. They try to pretend to guide the trio around the Sunken Dungeon, but are ignored as they enter. Rowe and Michelle follow trying to insist, but Ah-Dol quickly deduces that they died and lost their loot in the dungeon. With no recovery items and no money, they're hoping to join a party in order to get them back. Ah-Dol allows them to join, so long as they stay out of the way, with Michelle chastising Rowe. When they encounter a monster, Rowe kills it as a means to help the Triple Threat team, but was furiously reprimanded by Lotto for taking his experience. He tells them that doing nothing is helping them and wants to leave them behind. As they fight, Michelle notes that they are a Swordmaster (Lotto), Warrior (Boromir), and Mage (Ah-Dol). Rowe adds that it's a common party grouping since they can cover each other's weaknesses, but that they are not anything special. As they reach a split on the tunnels, a Minotaur approaches, the same monster that killed Rowe and Michelle. It manages to land a blow on Ah-Dol and breaks Lotto's sword when he tries to attack. Rowe thinks they are defeated and resigns himself to attack the monster, despite their earlier objections but Boromir stops him. Rowe starts to object but Boromir confidently confirms they are not defeated and casts Cure on Ah-Dol allowing him to regain his strength and use Striking and continually punches the Minotaur. Michelle explains that Cure is an advanced healing spell and Rowe realizes Ah-Dol is a Monk, both amazed at how strong they are. Lotto then chuckles evilly and begins casting a doubled Fireball. Rowe is shocked that he is a Mage. Boromir notices Lotto is going crazy and tries to get Ah-Dol to stop him, but is angrily rebuffed. Before he can cast the spell, Lotto is once again frozen and disconnected from the net. He finds his mother, smoking, and turning off the power as his sister is sleeping on the keyboard. She asks if he was up all night gaming and tells him to wake up his sister so they can eat something. Lotto wails about her turning off the power. Black Werewolf Bug Some time later, as he rides the train, Jang-Gun is still sleep-deprived from gaming all night. He overhears two girls from his class, Yun-Ji and Seung-Mi, talking and switches to his honor student personality: vibrant, friendly, and holding an electronic study dictionary. Turns out they are on so early because they are on classroom duty. Seung-Mi advises not to study so hard since he seems to be doing so as they go to school. Yun-Ji is impressed with his ethic and how he's not a net addict like the others, though wishes they could chat online too, straying into another conversation with Seung-Mi. Lotto, internally, is annoyed that she equates chatting to being online, only seeing it as a means to hook up, but keeps his good boy appearance up. When he arrives in class, Kwan-Su and Woon-Suk greet him to find him studying on his terminal. Woon-Suk however presses a button that switches from a dictionary to a Lost Saga game map, the Photon Dungeon, much to Woon-Suk's and Kwan-Su's amusement. Jang-Gun complains about being sleepy. Woon-Suk suggests control his playing or using Sleep Mode since he seems addicted, but Jang-Gun refuses saying he loses feeling that way, making it harder to play. Woon-Suk then asks when he sleeps. Kwan-Su answers to just sleep at school and tells them to wake them up at lunchtime. Jang-Gun states he's not like Kwan-Su and that Lost Saga is starting to get boring, contemplating playing a different game. Woon-Suk also wonder if there's an MMORPG they haven't played yet. Jang-Gun continues saying he changed classes for something different, but reverts to his original class when he gets angry making the whole thing pointless. Woon-Suk then passes along the news he heard about Lost Saga getting an expansion update soon. Jang-Gun asks when it will be released. Woon-Suk explains there's no release date but that the servers have been unstable, which he suspects is things being tested out. He further explains that the servers are going to handles twice as many members, at least 5 different countries to explore, and that Master classes will get their maximum levels increased. Jang-Gun is impressed and remarks that Dexon, Inc. must be making a lot of money. Woon-Suk thinks it's more than that since there's a rumor the company is merging with Mega Entertainment and that they received enough offers from 3rd parties to revamp the gameplay. This news excites Jang-Gun and Woon-Suk shows him the site. Yun-Ji enters the classroom and greets Woon-Suk and Jang-Gun as Jang-Gun quickly switches back to his study site. Yun-Ji looks over his screen and commends him for preparing for today's lesson, though Woon-Suk missed this change. Jang-Gun asks what she wants and Yun-Ji asks Jang-Gun to help her carry the water kettle for her when it gets full, blushing. Jang-Gun politely refuses with the excuse that he's busy and Kwan-Su quickly stands up. Yun-Ji nervously greets him and Kwan-Su returns his greeting, calling her "Cute Yun-Ji." Thinking he's acting like a shounen hero, he offers to carry the kettle for her, dragging an objecting Yun-Ji along the way. Jang-Gun says by, relieved that "the annoying girl" is gone so he can read the news site from earlier. Woon-Suk, disgusted, tells Jang-Gun to control himself, asking if that's the real Jang-Gun he sees on the net. Jang-Gun admits he doesn't know either, since the unique thing about the net is he can show another side of himself. That evening, back on Lost Saga, Lotto pumps up the team to start the day (in-game time) in a lively way. They decide to go to the Photon Dungeon, like they always do. Lotto, not paying attention, states he should Master his Swordmaster class before the update and runs into Capri. Lotto accuses him for not paying attention. Capri responds the it was Lotto who wasn't paying attention, calling him a kid. This sets Lotto off and he prepares to comically fight him. Capri candidly states he called a kid a kid. Ah-Dol, restraining Lotto, agrees there is no problem. Lotto starts to get upset at Ah-Dol, but Ah-Dol apologizes and tells him to bear with it. Two players, Stanker and Coen, overhear Lotto's claim to class mastery and mock him for it. They approach Capri and Coen uses him as an example on how it would take him half a year to Master his Warrior class, even though he's Level 82. Stanker adds that only 10 players are Class Masters in Lost Saga and that they need to have 6,000 hours to reach the status, making it very hard to find any player that persistent. asks if they ever met a Class Master, to which they admit they only heard rumors around Normal City. Stanker relays The Fallen Angels, Julie and K.C., who are Master level Thieves. He then tells of Il-Ban, the Dark Priest, known for his violent behavior who lives in the Dragonlands. He then tells of a player named Dark, a silent Master Mage, who holds the record for becoming a Master in the shortest amount of time. He then reveals Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir. He explains they are arrogant players who have been around since the earliest beta stages of the game and are known for being able to completely balance their power. Finally, he reveals Basara, the mysterious Warrior, who lives up to his reputation as the greatest player in Lost Saga. Capri is impressed they have such knowledge, to which they admit they've been around a while despite their levels. Capri recalls he received help from a Level 50 Il-Ban back when Capri was a newbie. Coen and Stanker are in awe that he met Il-Ban and ask if he mentored Capri. Capri answers he paid back everything he owed. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir decide to leave since it'll be too much trouble if they are discovered. As they walk off, they come across an injured player who begs them to his friend who is trapped in a dungeon with an endless supply of monsters. Ah-Dol asks the player to calm down and explain himself. The player, distraught, explains they kept coming despite constantly killing them. They couldn't disconnect and even if they died, they would revive in the same spot, implying he barely escaped. Lotto suspects it's an infinite spawn bug and Ah-Dol agrees. Capri arrives also voicing his suspicion the server has become unstable in the middle of upgrading and then asks where the dungeon is. The player objects saying the won't be able to fight them off with a few guys since they were very powerful, not just numerous. Capri rebuffs this saying other than Bosses, there's no monster he can't slay and the size of the mob doesn't matter, asking again. The player relents saying it's in the Photon Dungeon. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir silently and awkwardly look at each other. In the dungeon, Capri and the player are shown to be fighting the monsters and struggling. Tearfully, the player insists it's only a little further. Capri is surprised, not just by the excessive monster, but by the color and boss-like strength of the monsters. He calls over to Stanker and Coen, who are in a safe location, asking them to help think of a plan. However, Stanker refuses saying they don't stand a chance if even a Level 80+ player is having trouble. They then decide to take Capri's loot after he dies. Capri is enraged at their cowardice, threatening to kill them. Coen mocks Capri for doing something impossible as stopping an infinite spawn bug. Stanker admits there is actually way. He explains that originally monsters were programmed to only spawn if an existing monster disappears and says the infinite bug spawn creates additional monsters after a set amount of time, regardless if one has been killed or not. If they can block the spot where the monsters spawn, they'd be able to block the creation of additional monsters. Overhearing this, Lotto then kicks Stanker off the ledge, getting him killed instantly by the monsters. Capri looks up to find Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir, with Boromir holding up Coen. Lotto then greets Capri by praising him, to his surprise. Lotto then notices they are new monsters and wonders if they are for the upgrade test. Ah-Dol notices they are Black Werewolves, but has no data on them and that they should be careful. Boromir interprets it as saying they don't need to hold back. Lotto is excited since he was wondering if his skills have gotten rusty. Ah-Dol agrees it's a good opportunity to vent their accumulated stress and won't interfere with them this time. They then begin fighting. Lotto then asks himself why he's getting so excited over the new monsters that are appearing soon. During the fight, Lotto burns Coen with his Fireball shooting him straight out of the dungeon. By the time the system debugger, Myriah, arrives, he and Ah-Dol are lost in their bloodlust as he tosses Fireballs wildly and savagely. He snaps out of it when Boromir alerts them that "Medusa" has arrived, running away with him and Ah-Dol. He asks why Myriah is even here, though Boromir snaps that he doesn't know and to continue running. Ah-Dol manages to locate an exit in the back of the dungeon, directing them there. Back in Normal Town, the trio stop and catch their breath having got away. Ah-Dol states they can finally rest. Boromir rhetorically asks why they had to run into Myriah there of all times. Lotto doesn't know, lamenting on their bad luck. Ah-Dol wonders why they run away whenever they see her, causing Lotto and Boromir to yell at him for forgetting. Boromir then yells at Lotto why, also forgetting, with Lotto yelling back, also not remembering. They look at each other and awkwardly start to ask Ah-Dol only for him to remind them he asked first. Ah-Dol concludes they all forgot as Lotto and Boromir laugh awkwardly. He then considers asking her why, but Boromir and Lotto adamantly refuse. Ah-Dol argues it feels weird to just run away. Boromir admits that it's true, but that somehow it wouldn't matter even if they knew the truth. Lotto admits something about it bothers him. Ah-Dol dismisses the subject asking what they thought about the monsters instead. Boromir arrogantly states they were like gum compared to him. Lotto wants to agree but admits they took a lot of damage and would have died multiple times if Boromir wasn't healing them and are running low on healing items. Boromir notices his mace's durability stat is almost 0. Lotto adds the experience accumulated was too little for them, even though it is quite a lot normally. Ah-Dol agrees with their opinions. Lotto then dismisses it, happy for the new experience, unknowingly mirroring Myriah's sentiments about players. Ah-Dol agrees stating that when a game gets boring due to overcrowding, an expansion upgrade is always good for new players. Boromir admits he never really expected an upgrade. Ah-Dol suggests they go get the items they used replaced and Boromir reminds them he needs to get his mace fixed. Lotto knows of a good store and offers to take them there. Ah-Dol and Boromir are stunned seeing the rickety store with Piri adjusting it. Lotto ignores this and urges them to go over with him.She looks over her shoulder and notices Lotto, welcoming him. She tells him to wait a minute as she fixes the sign. Lotto tells her to take her time and there's no rush. Ah-Dol and Boromir quickly understand the situation and deduce that Lotto is into that kind of girl. Boromir then notices Piri is wearing a long skirt. He lecherously drops on all fours and skitters like a roach over so he can see under skirt. He starts to see her underwear, but Lotto stomps on his face. Piri wonders what the sound is, but Lotto says it's nothing and to continue what she's doing. Boromir yells at him asking if he's trying to kill him. Lotto feigns ignorance weakly saying he thought it was a cockroach, not Boromir. As he and Boromir fight, Piri re-opens her shop. Lotto overhears Piri advising Ah-Dol to go to a larger store for more high-priced items and quickly states to just give them 500 Herbs. She asks if he already used the 500 herbs she sold him yesterday. Lotto makes the excuse of doing a lot of huinting while covering Ah-Dol's mouth, making him not able to breathe. Boromir responds asking how that could last for two days and remarks the Herbs would used up if they restored his Max HP twice, causing Lotto to punch him in the face quickly. Piri and Lotto then make the transaction. Boromir then remembers the tooth he picked up, shoves Lotto aside, and asks Piri to appraise it for him, believing it should be worth more than the teeth dropped by regular werewolves. However, because the item is not registered in the database or in the catalog, Piri doesn't recognize it and can't put a price on it. Boromir is disappointed, thinking it's just a rare item, but Myriah, appearing out of nowhere, explains that it will be worth 500 Gold once the new servers open up. Boromir gratefully thanks her and she returns the politeness, as Lotto and Ah-Dol increase their distance. Boromir quickly realizes it's Medusa, to her ire. Myriah chastises them for trying to leak test items. Boromir then tells her to stop following them, because it's so annoying. Lotto follows up asking her what they did wrong. Myriah is angrily asks if they don't remember. Lotto confirms they don't and asks again what it could have been, infuriating her even more. Myriah doesn't find it funny and is furious they forgot what they did. Boromir nervously confesses they don't remember while Lotto tries to recall, but fails. Myriah tells them it's something she doesn't want to remember, but that she'll tell them. Unfortunately, she also forgot and asks Piri what it was, though Piri doesn't know anything. Lotto and Boromir turn the tables on her saying the victims should remember. Myriah almost does, but still doesn't. The Player-Killing Mage Some time later, Lotto happily visits Piri's shop again, oblivious to his friends's frustrations. As Lotto is talking, Piri happily notices a handsome mage coming up from behind him and greets him. As Piri converses with the mage, Lotto angrily turns around wondering who would dare interrupt their time together. He first sees the mage's horse, frightening him momentarily. Lotto then tries to confront the mage for butting in and then Piri asking who he is, but both soundly ignore him to his utter shock. Lotto still attempts to try to get Piri's attention, but the mage, annoyed, calls Lotto a "kid" and tells him to get lost. This causes Lotto to snap and about to attack him, but is quickly knocked unconscious by Ah-Dol and then pummeled by Boromir, getting a bit of his blood on Ah-Dol's robe. They then drag Lotto's unconscious body away, ready to go hunting. Lotto's body, dragged by Boromir, is then left aside the city guard as Ah-Dol and Boromir go to capture the mage they met earlier, who they suspect is the player killer the guards are looking for. 'SKILLS AND ABILITIES' MAGIC * Fireball A classic Mage spell. It's power and effectiveness depend on the skill of the Mage ABILITIES * Double A high level Mage ability. Able to cast two spells at once, usually Fireball. SPECIAL EQUIPMENT * Lotto's Sword Lotto's standard sword he uses as a Swordmaster. Sheath strapped to his back. RELATIONSHIPS FAMILY Jang-Mi Jang-Gun's little sister. They have a normal sibling relationship. Though Jang-Gun can be rough, he cares about his little sister very much. Jang-Gun strongly disapproves of Jang-Mi talking to guys on chat rooms late at night as it is and also scolded her for talking back about their internet usage despite the fact she uses her brother's computer. Despite their differences, they respect each other's hobbies and are generally kind to each other. Jang-Gun's Mom ' Jang-Gun's Dad ' PARTY MEMBERS Ah-Dol (Woon-Suk) One of Lotto's closest friends and the scrapper of the group. Ah-Dol is something of the rational one of the team and is normally calm and level-headed. However, even his patience with Boromir and Lotto has its limits. His anger is usually shown when his normally closed eyes are open and is surrounded by an intimidating aura. When this happens, he is not afraid to resort to violence in the game or the real world. Like Lotto, he is not without a mean streak of his own, enjoying the thrill of battle. Boromir (Kwan-Su) One of Lotto's closest friends and the healer of the group. Despite their friendship, they are constantly at odds because of Boromir's impulsiveness and Lotto's short temper. However, because of Boromir's lecherous and self-absorbed personality, they are compatible friends that have faith in each other in the game. He is also one of the two people Jang-Gun can be his game-obsessed self around in the real world, not worried about what he may think. Boromir is very cowardly when situations turn serious, but even then he will not abandon his friends, making him a reliable comrade-in-arms. Yureka (AI) ' Jae-Ha ' FRIENDS/ALLIES Rowe Lotto does not generally get along with Rowe. When they first met, Lotto considered him useless and in the way. Over time, Lotto sees that Rowe is indeed very capable has come to rely on him for more serious situations. While it's uncertain if they consider each other friends, they trust each other enough to hold their end of a fight. Myriah Myriah, nicknamed by Triple Threat as Medusa, is one of the very few people Lotto fears. However, he can't remember the reason he fears her. Piri Piri is an NPC shopkeeper of a small item shop selling basic items. Lotto has a one-sided crush on her due to his preference of older women. He is also very protective of her, shielding her from Boromir's lecherous behavior. He also gets easily jealous when she pays more attention to Aradon than him. Julie (Gina Lee) ' K.C. (Jin-Mi Kang) ' ENEMIES Dark Aradon Lotto and Aradon are arch-rivals and generally do not like each other due to their many differences. Their personalities also clash causing them to get into arguments very quickly and itching to fight and find out once and for all who was the better fighter. Both Lotto and Aradon believe the other is beneath them in terms of ability, despite they never finished a duel or defeated one another. TRIVIA * Jang-Gun's name (장군) translates as "general" * He admits to not knowing if his Jang-Gun persona or Lotto persona is his true personality, leading to his true self a mystery * He has a violent Napoleon Complex, quickly being offended to anyone even implying his size by accident 'GALLERY' Category:Characters Category:Team Triple Threat Category:Masterlevel Category:Hackers Category:Mages Category:Swordmasters Category:Male Characters